Dark Secrets, Spanish version
by mermaid12108
Summary: El paria de haber roto su alianza y están fuera para conseguir luce. Pero ¿por qué es lo que quieren de ella? Parece que luce tiene algunos oscuros secretos ...


HOLA ! THX de antemano por leer mi historia , espero que les guste! Si menciono COSAS QUE ES INCORRECTO , por favor, tenga en cuenta que yo estoy en medio de Rapture . NO SÉ CÓMO TERMINA CON TODO . Pero, como siempre , los ángeles caídos , POR FAVOR REVISAR Y , Disfrutar! (Por cierto , con la piedra de la tumba, HICE CASI TODOS PARA ARRIBA . SENTIMOS SI SU EXTRAÑO , MUERTE me hace sentir incómodo . ) - MERMAID12108

oscuros secretos

Luce caminaba por el cementerio. No sabía por qué, pero ella se dirigió hacia la tumba de Trevor. Las hojas arrugadas bajo sus botas. Ella llegó a la tumba de piedra gris y se arrodilló en el lado derecho de su tumba. Se dice en letras góticas ,

Trevor Smith

1982-2009

Murió en un trágico incendio .

Le echaremos de menos .

Luce se quedó mirando la piedra de la tumba . " No sé por qué vine . Supongo que decir lo siento. Lo siento por ... " Ella tomó una respiración profunda. " Kinda matarte . Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces"

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar , y el identificador de llamadas , dijo , DANIEL .

" Hey , yo-"

" ¿De dónde eres ? " dijo , sin aliento .

"Estoy ... visitar a un viejo amigo . "

"Está bien . Quédate ahí. "

" Daniel , qué se está encendiendo ? "

" Oh, no mucho lucinda ". -dijo una voz que siempre se envía escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Ella se volvió hacia él . Phil le miró con sus lechosos ojos ciegos , blanco . "Estoy realmente contento de haberte encontrado . No estaba en su pequeño apartamento . Daniel Grigori dio un poco de miedo . Pero , al fin te encontramos . "

" Mierda ", dijo Daniel en el teléfono. Llevaba en la mano izquierda , y podía oír todo.

" ¿Por qué estabas buscando para mí ? " Luce preguntó a los marginados .

" ¿Por qué no simplemente te enseñe ? " Llegó a la espalda y sacó una estrella fugaz .

Luce jadeó . Antes de que tuviera tiempo para correr , él le disparó y cayó justo en su muslo. Ella gritó .

Daniel gritó por el teléfono frenéticamente . " LUCE ! ! LUCINDA ! " No oyó más, porque cuando ella cayó al suelo , el teléfono se cayó de su mano y cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo.

Vio a Phil a alejarse, y ella volvió la cabeza y sacó el teléfono junto a la oreja para que pudiera oír su respuesta. " Te amo , daniel . Tenga siempre , siempre lo haré. "

" Luce. No. Quédate conmigo . Luce ! "

Cerró los ojos , ya que todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Daniel paseó por la sala de estar. El tono de llamada sonó por lo que parecía una eternidad . Por último , respondió ella. " Hey , yo-" Él la cortó .

" ¿De dónde eres ? " Él preguntó sin aliento . Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y seguro.

"Estoy ... visitar a un viejo amigo . "

¿Qué amigo? Se wa importante. Sólo que ella estaba bien .

"Está bien . Quédate ahí. "

Estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde exactamente era lo que podía conseguirla, cuando habló sonando un poco asustado . " Daniel , qué se está encendiendo ? "

" Oh, no mucho , lucinda ".

Si Daniel podría haberlo estrangulado en ese mismo momento él hubiera . "Estoy realmente contento de que te encontramos . No estaba en su pequeño apartamento . Daniel Grigori dio un poco de miedo . "

¿Cómo se atreve? No eran aliados más! " Mierda ", dijo Daniel .

" ¿Por qué estabas buscando para mí ? " -preguntó Luce.

" ¿Por qué no simplemente te enseñe ? " El paria dijo sin emoción .

Durante unos segundos angustiosos , no había nada más que el silencio y , a continuación, Luce se quedó sin aliento . Y entonces ella gritó.

" LUCE ! ! LUCINDA ! " Lo siguiente que oyó fue un fuerte golpe . Se oyó un ruido como si algo se deslizaba contra la hierba , y Luce susurró con la voz más débil que jamás había oído su uso , " Te amo daniel . Tenga siempre , siempre lo haré. "

Estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando oyó Luce tomar una respiración ahogada. " Luce. No. Quédate conmigo . Luce ! " No podía oír nada más . Ni siquiera podía oír su respiración . Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo , sin molestarse en terminar la llamada. Él rompió sus alas abiertas , y se fue.

Arianne se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de color burdeos con cuello en V manga larga . Ella recogió el cabello negro recogido en un moño y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Pasó a través del correo electrónico , que había llegado a borbotones del buzón apartamento ridículamente pequeño . Sólo la basura regular, como el que ella había conseguido 3 veces esta semana .

40 % de descuento!

ENVÍO GRATIS!

Tedd el carpintero, en el negocio desde 2005 !

Pero le llamó la atención. Era una de esas viejas cartas de moda , el que tenía el sello de cera. Se quitó la cera , y miró hacia abajo a la carta.

Arianne , nuestros pesares más profundos , pero que tienen que abandonar la alianza con el grupo de ángeles . Lucinda debe estar iluminado .

Atentamente, los parias.

Dejó caer la carta , horrorizado . El timbre sonó , y ella fue a abrir .

Fue daniel .

Y la expresión de su rostro le daba miedo . Era una mezcla de preocupación y la ira, y la determinación. " ¿Cuál es incorrecto daniel ? "

" Su luce ".

Ella estaba en el aire antes de que pudiera decir nada más. El viento soplaba pasó su cara , azotando el pelo como ella empujó sus alas tan rápido como pudo. Nadie iba a lastimar a su mejor amigo!

Pasaron más de un cementerio, y Arianne vieron un bulto negro tirado en el suelo, y parecía una hormiga desde donde estaba. " Daniel ! " Ella llamó la prisa de él no respondió , ella en ángulo hacia abajo lejos, para ver lo que era. " LUCE ! " Ella gritó . Daniel escuchó eso. Dejó caer duro y rápido , lo que impulsó a través del aire . Ella hizo lo mismo , ignorando la nieve que se reunieron en las pestañas y el cabello. Redujo la velocidad mientras se acercaba , ella se desaceleró , de detenerse en funcionamiento. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Luce. Daniel ya estaba allí , tratando de quitar la estrella fugaz que se incrustó la pierna de Luce. Tiró hacia fuera, y luce jadeó , tirando con los ojos abiertos . Eran de plata . Plata Starshot . Ella cerró los ojos y apretó la boca en una línea apretada , haciendo que sus labios se vuelven blancas . La nieve había empezado a caer fuertemente , nieve captura en el pelo negro de Luce. Se acurrucó en una bola como si pudiera bloquear el dolor. Arianne sentía aterrorizada y muy mal por ella . Ella había tenido un encuentro con una estrella fugaz , donde apenas chibado la mejilla. El dolor era insoportable , pero no lo suficiente para matarla. Sólo podía imaginar lo que Luce estaba pasando. " Daniel , ¡Argh, h- h- duele! " Ella gimió . Arianne cogió la mano y le dio la vuelta . Así como se exceptúa , las venas en su muñeca mostraron con claridad , pero , en lugar de rojo , eran de plata . Daniel le acariciaba el pelo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras a ella, aunque luce dio ninguna indicación de la audición.

Daniel luce recogido. "Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora . " Y fueron hacia el cielo , sin saber qué iba a pasar . Arianne Sólo esperaba que no termina con la muerte .

Muy bien, así que terminé rapto y Dios mío yo todavía estoy llorando.

Dime qué te ha parecido ? Si te ha gustado, me dice en un comentario y voy a publicar un nuevo capítulo. Este es mi primer fanfic caído así que espero que se ajuste a sus normas .


End file.
